chaos and harmony
by princessAppleline0011
Summary: It's been years since the great war, and Luna and Celestia are the only true Alicorns left, taken wing out the great and amazing star swirl the bearded. Discord is also the only one left of his kind. When they meet, it might be love be love at first sight?, Will they're love survive? or is just too complicated? Rated T just in case i decide to put swear words and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N my first Dislestia/celecord fanfic!, chaos and harmony!**_

_**Celestia's pov**_

**I** awake from my happy dreams and sob into my pillow, because every night i dream of my memories, before the me and my sister Luna where little, a war started between Alicorns and draconequus.

All the alicorns died that day, and all the dragconequus.

Well, all alicorns exept for me, Luna, and the Element ponies.

I miss my parents, We never saw a draconequus for our own eyes, our parents locked us in the palace and told us that they'll come back for us, that we're safe in the palace. We waited, and waited and waited for 3 months, we ate all the food in the palace kitchen, every little bit.

We couldn't just stay there and starve, so me, being the older sister, sneaked out my window, after tucking Luna into bed. I just opened the window and flew to see if the war was still going on.

I wish i could un-see it all. There was no sigh of anypony, or draconequus near us, so i thought we might as well find mother and father, and the others. But before dawn, i decided i'd go and take a flight further, just to make sure that it's safe to go. 

And i wish i didn't.

I saw a thousand dead bodies of both Alicorns and Draconequus.

The worst thing was, i knew all these Alicorns, some were my teachers, some were my parents friends!

I quickly flew back to Luna, it wasn't day, or night, it was half-half. Half of the sky was in day, the other in night.

After hours of walking searching for our parents, The Sun rose, slowly and weakly, but it rose. It gave us hope, that it was mother, rising the Sun after a war, but it just was unicorns.

We wandered equestria, for about 5 months until we found, other ponies, unicorns, pegasus and earth ponies, working together, all the unicorns used all they're magic power to rise and lower the Sun and Moon. They did this for 8 months, and they jsut fainted half way through, most of them did anyway. I run out to help them, I used my magic, as much as i could and i focused and rised the Sun and Every pony looked at me weird.

"H-hello..." i said to them all

They all asked how i did that, and i told them my parents where the makers of the universe. They were even more shocked when i realized i was a alicorn, and when i called Luna to come out to me.

I told them the story of us being locked in the palace for 3 months and 5 months of searching.

They decided, we should be the rulers of equestria, when we are old enough, we were just little fillies at that time, i am a teenager now, im 16...whilst Luna is 11.

I also got my Cutie mark that day, a cutie mark of a Sun. Luna got her cutie mark when she was 7.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tia!" Luna shouts walking into my room.

"morning Luna" I say

"morning Tia" she replies

"So?, what do you want?" I ask

"Oh, right...erm...yeah..." she stutters.

"yes?" I ask again.

She Gives a big sigh before she begins saying.

"Tiaimgoingouttothecrystalempiretoseeanoldfrienddothihavepermission?" She asks super fast.

"W-whaT?! i as confused

"How about...you say it slower...?" i ask

She gives a bigger sigh

"Tia...i'm going to the crystal empire, to see an old friend, do i have...your permission...?" She asks slower.

"Luna...the empire is a 2 day journey..." i start.

"But, if you somehow convince starswirl to let us then, why not, but tommorw morning!" i tell her

"Okay!, THANK YOU SO MUCH TIA!" she screams and hugs me.

"Wait...did you say...'us'?" she asks

"Yes...Luna, there's no way in hay i'd let you go to the crystal empire, alone." i explain

"Oh, okay, but is it okay...if i spend alone time with my friend?" she asks

"Of course" i answer.

"i'll most likely just hang with Princess Crystal" i add.

"Okay then!" Luna says happily

I pack some books into my saddle bags, I love the classics, like sleeping beauty and the little sea pony but my all time favourites is beauty and the beast.

i just adore that story.

I pack all the books i like into my saddle bags and brushed my mane and teeth. Then i skipped down to the first floor kitchen.

"Morning Princess" Blue rose greets. Blue rose is one of our caretakers and maids. She lives in the palace with us. Me and Luna adore Blue Rose.

"Morning Blue Rose!" i greet back, smiling.

"Where are ya heading?" Blue Rose asks

"Today is my day off studies and i thought, i might go read my books today" i reply.

"Okay, but if ya are going now at least let me pack ya some food into a spare bag." She quickly adds.

"...Well... i do plan on spending my whole day reading... i suppose you might as well do!" i say.

"Great!, i'll be back in 5 with breakfast, lunch and Snacks packed into the spare bag!" She says from the kitchen.

I sit down at the table.

I see Luna skipping with a smile on her face towards he table.

When she sees me, she stops skipping and gallops toward me.

"TIA!" she yells

"Luna, Don't run!" i scold

"S-sorry..." she says.

"anyways Starswirl said we can!"

"he said we're been working hard enough to get a week of rest starting when we get to the empire! Two days, just to get there!" She tells me.

"Really!?, Thats great!" i say

" Now, tommrow before we leave, i'll quickly send a message to her saying we need to stay at the castle" i add.

"or...i'll do it now..." i say

Luna looks at me then is gone then 5 seconds later comes back with a blank page of paper with ink and a feather.

I giggle "thank you Luna!" i say

I start writing the letter:

My dear friend, Crystal

me and my sister are planning on spending a week at the empire, we shall leave tommrow morning and should be there by monday would be great if we could stay at the castle with write back soon, I don't wanna leave if we can't stay.

\- Love your Loving and dear friend, Celestia. And luna!

Luna writes the last bit.


	3. Chapter 3

I like that story. As i'm about to take the next book to read, I feel like i'm being watched.

I try to avoid it, and take a book from behind me, my little sea pony. But as I begin to try and read, I hear branches move around like something is moving on them and some leafs fall off the tree.

I slowly turn my head away from the book and notice that 'Beauty and the beast' is MISSING!

No! somepony took my classic book! these are the real books! Written in black ink years ago, these are all the first books! Not the copies! the orignal books!

And these books, aren't mine!

They're Starswirls!.

"H-hello!?, w-who's...t-there!?" i ask in a stuttering cold voice.

"The real question, is...who are You?" Somepony asks back.

"W-who said that!?, and give me my book back!" i yell

"Up here, miss hothead!" The voice says back.

I look up into the tree to find a strange creature with my book in his...tail?

"H-hello..." I manage to say

"Hello" It says back.

"W-what are -y-you!?" I ask

" Huh?, oh, right i'm Discord, i'm a draconequus!" He answers back

I look at him scared.

"So...erm...who...what are you?" he asks breaking the silence.

"I-im P-princess -C-c-celesita" I begin "I-im a a-alicorn..." I say

"What's that?" He asks.

"Huh?, i-im a pegasus an earth pony and unicorn combined..." I tell him.

"Why are you looking at me weird?" I he asks.

" W-well...aren't you gonna kill me...?" i ask

"Ki-kill you!?, why'd i do that!?" He shouts back suprised

"W-well, your a draconequus...and...the...war...and.." i stutter.

"The war!, my parents died!, and i think i'm the only one of my kind left!" He says holding tears back.

"Me and my sister luna, are the only true alicorns left after the war!" I announce

"soo...i guess we should be enemies?" He asks

"I- I dont know...do you wanna, be enemies?" i ask, with a little fear in my voice.

" I - I...no..." i answers.

"Okay then not enemies!" i tell him

He forms a quick smile on his face.

"And what's a 'book'?" he asks

"You read it, it's a form of...having fun, you read them for fun, sometimes i get lost in them!" i say

"Lost in them?" He asks

"Yes, it kinda takes you into a diffrent world, you see, but it doesn't, it's like going into a different place, a magical place" i say.

"Wow..." He says amused.

"Wait is still don't know your name..." He mutters, loud enough for only me to hear him, but not like anypony else will hear.

"Huh? yea, I'm" i start, i'm about to say 'princess celestia' but i want 'Discord' to know me and not like me cause I'm a princess.

"Celestia" I tell him.

"Celestia..." He repeats.

"Could we read togther..." He asks blushing a little bit.

"Of course, but i take it, you know not how to read?" I ask

"N-no..." he replies

"Thats okay!" i say

"I'll read it out loud!" I say.

"which story do you want?" I ask

He gives me beauty and the beast.

I was going to save it for last, but heck way not read it now!

"Sure!" I say taking the book

"Once upon a time..." I start


	4. Chapter 4

A/N NOT DEAD! JUST AWAY FOR AGES MY LAPTOP BROKE DOWN FOR MONTHS I WAS LEFT LAPTOPLESS GOT ONE NOW YAY SORRY 4 THE WAIT.!- Princess Appleline

_**Beauty and the Beast noones pov**_

Celestia smiled as she read the story out loud to Discord. He was very amused how such a boring looking object could be so much fun!.

~~~~Into the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Then the beast told the old stallion that he is to bring his daugther ro him and they shall marry." Celestia reads aloud.

The old stallion looks upon the Beast in shock...

"M-My daugther!?" He asks in shock.

"YES!" The beast replies.

"Then Belle dances with Adam.

She cuddles into his stomach" Celestia reads to the amused draconequus

"Then they all lived happily ever after. The End." Celestia finshes the book.

"How did you like it?" She asked the draconequus.

"it was...really...great! " He replied. Celestia smiled. She was supposed to hate this creature, but instead she really liked him.

"That's really good!" She said to the draconequus making him blush a tiny bit. Celestia giggled.

"Hmm..." Discord began "? what?" Celestia asked "RACE YOU!" He shouted as he flew off.

"NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" She yelled after him as she zoomed into the sky, she quickly caught up with him. "Wow! your really fast!" He told her " Too bad i'm better!" He added as he increased in speed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" She yelled, increasing her speed as well.


	5. AN

_**i have not given up on this story! i am just going through some things right now w/ school coming soon and stuff, i will do my best to get back on track and update a few extra chapters ! i am so sorry! please be paient and understand! - princess appleline.**_


	6. Chapter 5

A/N NOT DEAD! JUST AWAY FOR AGES MY LAPTOP BROKE DOWN FOR MONTHS I WAS LEFT LAPTOPLESS GOT ONE NOW YAY SORRY 4 THE WAIT.!- Princess Appleline

_**Beauty and the Beast noones pov**_

Celestia smiled as she read the story out loud to Discord. He was very amused how such a boring looking object could be so much fun!.

~~~~Into the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Then the beast told the old stallion that he is to bring his daugther ro him and they shall marry." Celestia reads aloud.

The old stallion looks upon the Beast in shock...

"M-My daugther!?" He asks in shock.

"YES!" The beast replies.

"Then Belle dances with Adam.

She cuddles into his stomach" Celestia reads to the amused draconequus

"Then they all lived happily ever after. The End." Celestia finshes the book.

"How did you like it?" She asked the draconequus.

"it was...really...great! " He replied. Celestia smiled. She was supposed to hate this creature, but instead she really liked him.

"That's really good!" She said to the draconequus making him blush a tiny bit. Celestia giggled.

"Hmm..." Discord began "? what?" Celestia asked "RACE YOU!" He shouted as he flew off.

"NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" She yelled after him as she zoomed into the sky, she quickly caught up with him. "Wow! your really fast!" He told her " Too bad i'm better!" He added as he increased in speed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" She yelled, increasing her speed as well.


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N I AM BACK UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY**_

_**or you know once a week. **_

_**Celestia Pov**_

I catch up to Discord and win the race.

I laugh and he laughs with me.

"I can't believe you beat ME in a race!" He says suprised, but laughing.

"I don't see why, i am a powerful being." I state, trying to sound uptight.

He looks at me and i break. We both burst out laughing. I only knew him for a few hours and yet he is my best friend.

I look up to the sky and notice it is time for me to go home.

"Discord i got to go, i need to lower the sun so that Luna can raise the Moon!" I exclaim

He looks at me weird for a second, then he tells me to go.

"I'll see you soon! Bye Discord!" I shout as I fly away with my saddle bag filled with my books on my back. I just can't wait to see Discord again! I know that i'm supposed to hate him, but i can't even imagine hating him! he is so nice! Maybe tommrow i'll be able to...no i can't , i completly forgot that i promised Luna we'd vist the empire tomrrow. so hopfully in a few days when we get back.

Anyways it has been ages since i saw Crystal or Platinum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finally arrive at the Palace. I see Luna on the balcony of her room. Waiting for me.

When she sees me her eyes light up.

"TIA! QUICKLY! I CAN'T DO YOUR JOB!" She scolds. I laugh a tiny bit. I never seen Luna angry before. I land on my balcony and lower the Sun. Luna quickly raises the Moon. I go in. I better start packing.

I'm packing my books when my bedroom door bursts open, getting my full attention.

...Luna enters and kicks the door shut.

"Tia...why where you late...?" She asks, with a mystrious look on her face.

"I was caught up in reading..." I lie. Well it isn't really a lie, just not the full truth. I did read. I read with Discord. Should i tell Luna about him?

"Are you sure Tia? You're never late." She asks and looks deeply into my soul.

"I...I...erm...I" I mumble. She tries not to laugh.

"Oh. MY. LIFE. Tia! something happened! something good!? TELL ME!" She bursts.

"Luna, calm down...yes...i made a new...friend today." I inform her. Her eyes get really big and hopful.

"Is your new friend a 'he'!?" She asks me looking straight at me. I nod. She squeals.

I sigh. Little sisters.

"Why don't you help me pack? hm?" I ask her. She nods. I smile at her.


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N HEY GUYS! SO I WILL TRY MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONGER! I WILL TRY!**_

_**CELESTIA POV**_

I levitate some of my dresses over, only a few, just in case there is a occastion.

"So, Tia? Tell me more about this new "friend" you made today!" Luna almost begs.

"Well, luna my dear little sister, that is none of YOUR business! "(A/N i think i spelt it right.)

I reply, annoyed. She spent the last 10 minutes nagging me about Discord.

"At least tell me his name?" Luna pleads, making kitten eyes (A/N like puppy eyes, just more cute)

"Hm...I don't know..." I pretend to think hard about it, which in the end, i end up doing, maybe i should just tell her...i don't know, she might not like it, since the war and all...

"Pleeeeaaasseee?" She makes her kitten eyes wider, cuter. Well. Hay.

I sigh.

"Fine, Luna i'll tell you, i'll tell you the whole story, sit down." I tell her. She smiles when I finsh. She flys over to my bed and sits on top of it.

"Very well sister dear, do tell." She says, trying to fake a posh accient(A/N again i am sorry if i spelt it wrong, english isnt my native language!)

"Okay, here goes...before i start, Luna i need you to promise me you won't tell anypony? or any living thing?" I ask.

"Okay. I promise." She says looking me in the eye.

"Royal sister promise." I tell her, looking straight into her eyes.

She nods. I smile.

she walks up to me and smiles.

Then we both sing your little song.

"~Sunlight, Moonlight, In the sky, they both shine so very bright, I now make this promise true, by promising on my own dear life, I promise this to my sister dear, for if i break this royal sister promise, I will take away my crown~" We sing in together, both very much in tune. We made that song up long ago, back when we where very little.

"Can you tell me now?" She asks looking me in the eye.

I sigh.

"Yes." I reply.

~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I yawn. I told Luna every little detail i can rememeber.

She was shocked at first when she learnt Discord is a draconequus, But she was okay with it after i told her he is very nice and fun. She said she'd like to meet him.

"Well, Lulu, i think it is best we go to bed now, it is very late, about 1:30am. We leave in the morning so we should sleep. It is a very long journey." I tell Luna. She nods her head in agreement and leaves my bedroom.

I close my suitcases( I have two full suitcases) and flop on my soft bed. I didn't even realize how tired i am. I fall asleep almost as soon as my head meets the pillow.

_I open my eyes and see that i am not in my room, instead i am on some sort of hill, also i appear to be cuddled with something soft. I don't understand until my eyes adjust to the sunlight and i realize what im 'cuddled' to. Discord. I feel myself blush hard at this. What am I doing here? why i am with him? why is the sun up if i didn't raise it!?_

"TIA WAKE THE HAY UP NOW YOU LITTLE BUTT OF SUNSHINE!"

My eyes shot open upon hearing that. I wake up in my room with a Luna on top of me.

"L-luna...?" I ask, still very sleeply.

"No, im a cloud." Luna says sarcasticly. I chuckle a bit at this.

"Just wake up, come down eat food and get your things, so we can gooo!" She begs.

I get out of bed and go into my on suite bathroom (on suite means it is a room with a personal bathroom, at least i think its what it means)

I Brush my teeth and brush my mane, I put it up into a ponytail. (PONYtail XD)

I come out the bathroom after about 5 minutes and I head downstairs. I enter the kitchen to be greeted by Blue Rose.

"Morning Princess" Blue rose greets.

"Good morning Rose" I reply. I sit down on my chair and she brings me some healthy food. I eat the heathly food and say my goodbyes with Blue Rose. I teleport my suitcases into the carraige. And I get in, followed by Luna.

We wave everyone good bye as we leave.

I taken a few books, so that i wouldn't be bored when i vist. I levitate a book at random.

The title reads "The little Seapony" I like this story, not as much as beauty and the beast but it is still a very good story.


	9. Chapter 8

Hi guys! so here is th next chapter!

_**Discord pov**_

I wonder if Celestia is really gonna come back, like be my friend. Maybe she was just being nice?...maybe...

I hope not. I don't wanna be alone anymore. I had enough. I don't like it.

I sit on a large tree branch, that's where I sleep. Well usually. I sometimes end up else where. Yesterday was nice, It was nice meeting someone different like me. Of course she is one to be accepted to the ponies world. But she is really beautiful, i love her mane. It's pink like a cotton candy cloud. I like cotton candy. In fact i LOVE cotton candy, and chocolate rain.

Celestia has a lovely calm voice. Even when she was scared by me at first, well not exacly scared of me, but of some evil creature? to be fair i did kind of sneak up on her. I mean i know the alicorns are supposed to be my enemy, but i don't want Celestia to be my enemy i want her to be my friend. My first friend.

She said she had a little sister. (A/N im not sure if she did or not but if she didn't then pretend she did!)

I would like to meet her sister one day. If celestia really was to return here to meet me again. She told me that she is a very busy pony, so i don't expect her to come that often, but even once every once a while would be nice.

Oh, how i hope she comes back.

_**Celestia pov**_

I Luna zooms into the chariot and I laugh.

"TIA! TIA! COME ON TIA! tiaaaaaa! come on!" Luna yelled at me, Impatiently.

"Luna, be patient!" I tell her.

"But! Tia!" She protests.

"No, Butts!" i say

Luna giggles. She gets the joke.

I finally get into the chariot next to Luna.

"YESS FINALLY! ITS ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" She shouts in a loud voice

I chuckle

"Now, princesses! Behave! I don't wanna hear from princess Crystal that you weren't behaving!" Starswirl scolds.

"Yes, starswirl, we'll behave, won't we Luna?" I ask smiling.

"YESSSSS TIA!" she replies smiling back at me.

"Very well, enjoy your week off from studies..." He says. "Goodbye girls, i'll see you soon, be safe." He adds.

Now starswirl may be a boring teacher that makes us study 24/7 but he also cares alot about us. I like to think me and luna are kind of like daugthers he never had. I mean he kind of raised us... Now when I say im 16, i mean mind and body of one. In reality im well over 150 years old. Luna would be 100.

We fly off and i look at the high view of my soon to be kingdom. In a while i will have to make sure that all of the ponies in the land are happy. I will have to put their needs in front of my own.

After about 10 minutes i see the large hill next to a forest. And the big tree Discord was on. I decide to send him a spell letter. I learnt how to do this from one of the many spell books starswirl makes me read. I use my magic to 'record' a message and i can send it to Discord. I try it. Luna is looking the other way. My horn lights up and i whisper so nopony can hear me.

"Hi Discord!, thought i should say im going to the crystal empire for the week (starting in three days) and on the journey there right now. I will vist you when i return!" I then finsh recording the message and then whipser " Take it to Discord" And the yellow magic aura flys away towards the forest. "Tia, Tia! Look! look at the ponies homes'! " Luna yells getting my attention.

"Yes, they look beautiful...and small?" I say.

"Aha!" She replies (SO i decide to not make it a 3day journey but a 1 day journey.)


End file.
